Laugh Maker
by Rukame
Summary: Après avoir appris que Tsuna soit mort, Gokudera ne quittera plus son appartement prisonnier d'une profonde tristesse... Mais une personne le sortira de cette prison. On l'appelle le Laugh Maker.


**Laugh Maker ( Bump of Chicken )**

**Disclamer : La musique et Reborn! ne m 'appartiennent pas**

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p>Tsuna était mort. Cette maudite vérité ne voulait pas rentrer dans la tête de Hayato. Ce garçon était tout pour lui : son Boss, son exemple, son sauveur, son ami. Comment pouvait il disparaître comme ça ?! N'était il pas pour lui l'homme le plus fort qu'il soit ?! Ce Byakuran, il le hais de tout son âme ! Mais la tristesse le rongeais tellement qu'il n'arrivait même plus à sortir de chez lui... Pourquoi ce n'était pas lui qui fut mort a sa place? Pourquoi n'etait il pas là pour aider, exercer son rôle de bras droit ! Assis dans un coin de son appartement près de la porte, il n'y avait pas bouger depuis des semaines. Depuis que Mukuro l'ai appeler pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Pleurant tel l'enfant qu'il était il y a bien longtemps. Un mafieux qui pleure ! Qu'elle blague ! On s'inquiétait pour lui. Son portable ne faisait que sonner, tellement qu'il ai finit par le balancer dehors. Il ne ressentait ni faim ni soif, ce n'est pas ce dont il souffrait le plus pour l'instant. Quand soudain, par sa grande surprise on sonna à la porte. Le gardien de la tempête ne fit pas un pas, il ne voulais voir personne. La sonette rententissait encore...<p>

-Rah ! Qui est ce ?! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?!

-Je ne suis pas très important pour qu'on me donne un nom...

Il reconnu ditectement la personne des les premiers son de sa voix. Cet homme était le dernier gars que voulais voir apparaître Gokudera. Et qu'est ce qu'il racontait ?!

-...Mais les gens ont l'habitude de m'appeler "Laugh Maker" et je suis ici pour t'apporter un sourrire ! Eh...Laisse moi rentrer il fait froid...!

Hayato n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, comment pouvait il encore plaisanter dans une situation comme ça, sa montée de colère ne se fit pas attendre.

-LAUGH MAKER ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! Je me rappelle pas t'avoir appeler ! T'occupes pas de moi et dégage ! Laisse moi tranquille !

Hayato avait arreter de pleurer, il n'y arrivais plus si ce gars était là. De toute façon, il allait bien partir un jour. Les minutes passèrent depuis, le gris était recorcviller sur lui même toujours ayant ces larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas...Quand alors la sonnette retentit a nouveau.

-Putain t'es encore là connard ?! Je t'ai dis de dégagé !

-...Pourquoi tu es aussi égoiste...

Gokudera sortit sa tête de ses bras et se leva vers la porte pour mieux entendre le gardien de la pluie parler.

-Tu crois vraiment que Tsuna aurait envie de nous voir comme ça... Si il aurait envie de nous voir comme ça ?!

Son Boss detestait voir des personnes tristes autour de lui...Mais a quoi ca seravait maintenant qu'il n'était plus là ?! Par la grande surprise de Gokudera , il commencais a pleuvoir des larmes de Yamamoto derrière cette porte. Il finit par s'adosser à la porte plus remontée que jamais.

-JE PEUX RIEN Y FAIRE SI TU CHIALE ! JE...Je...Je suis le seul qui ai envie de pleurer ici...!

Les deux pleuraient, loin de l'un et de l'autre, separer par un porte en bois. Ils avaient plus de vingt ans mais en avaient l'air d'avoir moins. Tsuna était partis trop vite. Ils avaient tous encore besoin de lui. Encore besoin de sa force, sa chaleur, son sourrire. C'était le rare moment où les deux hommes pouvaient ainsi se laisser aller par la peine. Tsuna était un morceau qui s'est déchirer d'eux. La douleur y était encore et encore. Puis doucement ils s'étaient enfin calmés, les deux encore adossés sur la porte. Les yeux rougeis de leurs peine.

-Alors maintenant...Laugh Maker... C'est ironique hein ? Tu compte encore restez là...?

-Tant que tu ne sortiras pas et que tu n'aura pas souris, je ne partirais pas... Pour Tsuna et pour toi...

Yamamoto ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

La mort de Tsuna fut tragique, mais le derichement de son ami l'est tout aussi. Gokudera était perdu dans tout ces flots de larmes. Il fallait qu'il tape sur quelqun au plus vite et si Yamamoto insistait tant avec lui : qu'il rentre et voit sa face ! Qu'ils puisse enfin le voire...La main tremblante il de leva et attrapant la poignée de la porte, la poussa vers lui. Mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir.

-Oi...La porte est déverrouillée de ton côtés...Dépêche toi de l'ouvrir !

Aucune réponse de la part du basballeur. Gokudera se disait qu'il y était aller un peu trop fort tout à l'heure...

-...Dis au moins quelque chose ! Un de tes phrases idiotes habituelles ! Me dis pas que-

Il frappa son poing a la porte, versant encore plus de larmes que tout a l'heure. Laugh Maker ou Cry Maker ?

Il s'enfuis et le laisse alors qu'il voulait enfin le voir... C'était une blague vraiment ! Tout à coup, Gokudera entendit une fenêtre se briser, à toute vitesse il accourus vers le salon armés de ces bombes. Il découvrit un Yamamoto ayant casser la vitre avec son Shiguren Kintoki, le visage en larmes mais toujours aussi sourriant que d'habitude. Il rejoigna et se posa devant Hayato frappant a petit coup son epaules...

-Tu as intérêt...A repayer...LA FENÊTRE !

Sur cette phrase, il s'elanca à lui donner un énorme coup de poing que Yamamoto savait qu'il devait l'encasser pour qu'il se calme. Mais il n'y eu aucun dégâts, la main s'était arreter délicatement sur son torse, puis sa tête.

-Juudaime...Juudaime...Pourquoi...?

Yamamoto tapota gentiment la tête de son ami puis releva celle ci vers lui, lui montrant son reflet sur sa lame. Un visage de larmes et de tristesses, il continua

-Alors, tu laisserais vraiment notre Tsuna voir ça ?

Gokudera hésita devant se mirroire. Puis il repensa a tout ces moments qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble. Les feux d'artifices.

Il afficha alors, le plus beau des sourrires.

- Laugh Maker

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lue !<p> 


End file.
